


If the world was ending

by wrongak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Micah being a dad, Post-Finale, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongak/pseuds/wrongak
Summary: This takes place right after the end of the season 5.Catra has some concerns and Adora needs to sort threw her feelings, but everything will be fine as long as they have each other.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 63





	If the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song of the same name by JP Saxe and Julia Micheals, thought it was fitting, but I'm also terrible at choosing titles. This is the first time I actually post one of my works, hope you'll enjoy it.

The best friend squad, who was now composed of one more member, was lying on the grass, laughing and day-dreaming about their future adventures. 

A tall figure projected a shadow on them, forcing them to look up. King Micah was standing there, shortly followed by his sister.  
« Come on kids, it’s time to go home. » He extended a hand towards his daughter, helping her get on her feet. « You’ll get plenty of time to plan your future adventures, but first, you need to get some well deserved rest. » He put an arm around Castaspella’s shoulders. « We all do. » The smile he always wore on his face dropped for a second.  
Adora felt a pang of guilt, he was finally coming back to bright moon, after all those years, but it wouldn’t be the same without Angela, who sacrificed herself to save her, perhaps she could have done something to prevent this, she could have-  
« Hey Adora, you coming ? » Catra asked her, arching an eyebrow.  
Adora shook off her thoughts and noticed that everyone had already started moving towards the castle.  
« Yeah, yeah sorry, I dozzed off for a second. » Catra was about to tease her when she noticed something was bothering her.  
« Are you okay ? » A look of concern was painted on her face.  
The blonde gave her a forced smile and intertwined their fingers together.  
« I’ll be soon enough » Without letting her answer, she moved forward to join the others.

« So..are you and my daughter dating? » Bow choked on thin air.  
« DAD ! » Shouted Glimmer, getting flustered. Micah let out a laugh.  
« I’m just kidding, thanks for taking care of little girl, son. » The king placed a paternal hand on the young boy’s shoulder.  
« The pleasure was all mine sir. » He answered with a smile while Glimmer was muttering « I’m not your little girl anymore ».  
« What ? Cut the non-sense, you’ll always be my little girl. » He cleared his throat « So uh.. Bow, you should invite your parents at Bright Moon some day. » The group started laughing except for Glimmer who was getting a concerning amount of red by the second. It felt good to be able to chat about such trivial stuff again, Adora felt relieved. Perhaps there was a happy ending after all.

The sun was setting by the time they arrived at bright moon. Most of the night was spend repairing the damage the Horde had done and healing any remaining injuries.  
Catra had lost sight of Adora, who was volunteering, running around, trying to see if anyone needed her help and how she could make herself useful. Thought she was getting rejected most of the time, people insisting she let them deal with it and that she should rest.  
Catra found her in the gardhens, sitting alone, staring at the void.  
« There you are ! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. » She sat next to her. « This place is confusing enough, and it doesn’t help that at each corner there is either someone to throw me suspicious looks or ask me if I need anything. » Adora nodded, not really listening to her complaints.  
Catra sighed, moving her tail in annoyance. « Adora why won’t you tell what’s wrong? » She finally looked at her.  
The moonlight was illuminating Catra’s traits, her short hair was messy, framing her face.  
« You’re beautiful. »  
« I- wha- » Adora laughed at her flustered expression. Catra blushed even harder. « You’re such an idiot. »  
The princess smiled, before looking down again, fumbling with her hands.  
« I just- I want to help, to do something, not just.. sit here » Adora groaned, gesticulating towards the bench. « But everyone is pushing me away for some reason. » She put her hand across her face as a sign of frustration. The brunette took her hand in hers, smilling fondly.  
« As they should. You just saved the UNIVERSE and defeated a super evil and powerful villain even your ancestors couldn’t deal with ! You should rest, you already proved your worth, more often than not. »  
« You’re right but- »  
« I’m always right. And no buts. I can promise they don’t need your help. I, on the other hand would like to have my- my.. UGH » She looked away, blushing. « I’d like you to help me find my way threw this stupidly huge place. » Adora gave her back her smile. Melog appeared, nuzzling against her legs. She patted its head before getting up. Catra imitating her. « What are we gonna do with those though ? » She followed her gaze, leading up Horde Prime’s dozens of clones, scattered all around.  
« No idea, they seem kind of.. disconnected, since we defeated Horde Prime. »  
« I don’t know, but just looking at them gives me shivers. » Catra put her arms around herself.  
« Let’s race towards the entrance ! I bet you I’ll win this time. » Said Adora in an attempt to lift the mood. Catra grinned.  
« That’s what we’ll see » The both of them started sprinting, Melog following them.

« Why is everything in this castle so BRIGHT, it hurts my eyes. »  
« They don’t call it bright moon for nothing » The girls were laughing and chatting in the corridors, they stopped when they reached Adora’s bedroom door.  
« Most rooms are occupied tonight so- » Started Adora, blushing. Catra gave her a mischevious look.  
« Just admit you missed sleeping with me. » She said with a teasing tone.  
« Actually, yes I did. » The cat girl was startled, she wasn’t expecting that answer. « Ready to share a room with me after.. » Adora stared at the void again, realizing how much time had actually passed by. Catra took her hand.  
« Yeah whatever, let’s get inside before I fall asleep on the front pouch. »

Catra observed the room, her gaze pausing on the bed. « What are all those cushions for ? »  
« I always throw the away but they somehow end up again on my bed every morning. » Adora shrugged. She walked towards her pantry, grabbing some comfortable clothes before she started undressing.  
« Wha-what are you doing !? » Shouted Catra from a corner of the room, covering her face with her hands. A huge grin tore threw Adora’s face.  
« What are you acting all shy for ? It’s not the first time you saw me undressing. » She said, winking at her, causing Catra to blush even more.  
After she had finished changing, she turned towards the other girl. « You don’t have any other clothes, I didn’t think about that. » Catra shrugged it off.  
« It doesn’t matter, I’ll just sleep like that. »  
« Ooor, you could borrow some of mine. » Adora smiled.  
« No way, you’d like that too much. »  
Catra ended up wearing one of Adora’s shirts, who was too large for her. « Stop looking at me like that ! » She screamed, her cheeks red, throwing a cushion at her childhood friend’s face, who was grinning like an idiot.

The tall blonde was already lying in bed, yawning. « Are you going to stay there, standing in the middle of the room for the whole night ? »  
Catra slowly approached the bed, sitting on the edge, ready to curl up next to Adora’s feet. « You.. you can come a little higher you know. » Both blushing while she awkwardly made her way next to her.  
As soon as she was within reach, Adora pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her face in Catra’s neck, breathing in her scent, an arm around her waist. Catra was as stiff as wood, not used to that amount of affection.  
She slowly started relaxing, feeling the girl she loved pressed against her, hearing her heart beat and feeling her soft breath on her neck. She hugged her back.

Catra just couldn’t believe that merely a few hours ago they defeated the Horde, and that they kissed. She put her fingers across her lips, still feeling Adora’s touch. If she wasn’t lying on top of her, their legs intertwined, she would have thought she was dreaming.  
Actually the realization hadn’t even hit her yet, she was so scared to close her eyes, and wake up in the Fright Zone, or in some space ship, far away from Adora.  
She held her tighter, snuggling even closer into her embrace.  
« I love you » She whispered in a breath, looking at Adora’s peaceful face, persuaded she was asleep, until she heard an  
« I love you too. » Catra opened her eyes, Adora propped herself on her elbow, holding her lover’s face with both her hands. « I love you » She repeated, Catra’s heart fluttered, her stomach filled with butterflies as they both leaned in for a kiss.  
It felt like time had stopped around them, that they were the only ones in the entire universe, just like the first time. The kiss, or perhaps were there multiple ? lasted for what seemed like forever.  
They didn’t fall asleep, because too much was going on into both their minds, but they knew it and were okay with it, because, for once, after all these years, they felt truly at ease. Into each other’s arms, they felt complete, they felt at home.


End file.
